


I Forgive You

by kokihara



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU where Kokichi lives, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Danganronpa V3 AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokihara/pseuds/kokihara
Summary: Just a short little AU where Kokichi survives and him and Shuichi end up confessing to one another.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 223





	I Forgive You

**Author's Note:**

> Dear lord, I haven’t written in a long time. I hope you all enjoy this one. There may be typos because this deleted the first time I edited and I’m too annoyed to do it all again so-

**I Forgive You**

* * *

Silence as heavy as an iron anvil draped the air and it was nearly suffocating as Kokichi shakily handed his ragged, bloody clothes to Kaito. The Ultimate Astronaut clenched the fabric in his fist, profusely crying. Crying wasnt something Kaito usually did, especially over someone like Kokichi Ouma, but for once in his life the taller male felt an overwhelming pain in his chest. Sorrow? Guilt? He did not know what emotion was making him cry, he only knew he couldn't stop.

"Quit crying over me, you idiot," Kokichi strained his voice out. "Don't cry over something as worthless as me. I'm dying, if we don't do this now it'll be for nothing." The purple haired boy staggered over towards the hydraulic press, bright, fluorescent pink blood oozing from his open wounds. Kaito stumbled forward, opening his mouth to protest, but the Supreme Leader simply waved a hand behind him, alerting him to stop. 

Heart slamming into his rib cage, Kokichi crawled under the hydraulic press and lied down stiffly. Kokichi had been planning this death since week one of Danganronpa. Despite hiding behind a constant mask of lies, he hated this killing game. Every single morning he rose from his bed he fault nauseated with everyone and everything. The thoughts of murders and friends turning against each other physically made him want to vomit and never look at these people ever again. The group had lost so many: Rantaro, Kaede, Ryoma, Kirumi, Angie, Tenko, Korekiyo, and now thanks to himself, Miu and Gonta. Kokichi mentally cursed himself, recalling all of the awful things he did and all the pain he caused to everyone. Even though Miu had the tendency to annoy Kokichi to death he never wished death upon her, nor Gonta who was the only person who truly liked Kokichi. The liar could have had a best friend and a companion for life, until he ruined it all and made him the blackened and now the haunting face of Gonta's last dying breath plagued the Supreme Leader forever. Regardless of all the shitty things Kokichi did, he knew his death was vital for the downfall of Danganronpa. It was all apart of his elaborate hoax. He pushed everyone away so no one could get close, he made himself the enemy so no one would attach themselves to him, he convinced them all he is was the Mastermind. Slowly, it all fell into place leading up to this very moment. While wearing Kaito's jacket, Kokichi would be crushed under the hydraulic press and everyone would assume Kaito was the one who died. Next, Kaito would pretend to be Kokichi at their trial while inside an Exisal. The purple haired male had written a flawless script, one that no one could see past, not even Shuichi Saihara. Due to this, everyone would get the wrong blackened and confuse the entire game, forcing it to crumble and perish. 

Kokichi nodded to himself, a weak smile on his face. "This is it, Monokuma. This is it, Mastermind. You all will fall for my little game and Shuichi will stop you once and for all." 

Then came the silence once more. A wave of thoughts flooded Kokichi's mind, drowning him within his own head as the detective's name replayed through his brain like a broken record and suddenly, Kokichi began to sob. 

"Ouma," Kaito called out to Kokichi, but it sounded like a distant echo as to which Kokichi could not hear.

The Supreme Leader sobbed harder, completely breaking down as Shuichi Saihara's smiling face stained his memories like red wine upon a stark white cloth. Lying, pushing everyone away, killing his friends, but the one biggest regret Kokichi had was the entirety of Shuichi Saihara himself. Ever since the very first day of Danganronpa had Shuichi grasped Kokichi's attention. He was so intelligent, empathetic, sensitive, and warm like spring's first ray of sunlight: the exact opposite of Kokichi. The detective never ceased to amaze amd intrigue the smaller boy and everyday it became worse. Kokichi swore to himself he wouldn't grow close to Shuichi nor develop a friendship with the handsome young man, but he failed. He failed miserably because every single glance, every game of rock paper scissors and Russian roulette they played, every small touch, every bandaged finger, every preposterous tea party... All those single memories the two shared together caused Kokichi to desperately spiral into the abyss of himself, until he couldn't deny the fact that he had fallen madly in love with the Ultimate Detective. And the saddest part of it all was that Kokichi would never be able to truly tell Shuichi how he truly felt about him and the sheer thought of that began to rip a hole in his heart. 

Strangled, gasping pants tore through Kokichi's dry lips as he lifted his head weakly, boring knives through Kaito as he stared at him. "M-Momota-san, do it...! Do it now!" 

Kaito froze like a statue, his large hand hovering over the lever to lower the hydraulic press. He frantically looked back and forth between the lever and Kokichi's face. "O-Ouma, I-I can't, man. T-This, this isn't right. We... We can figure something out, bro. C-C'mon, just step out. We can talk this-"

Kokichi threw his head back, screaming in pure agony and frustration. "S-Shut the fuck up! P-Pull..." Kokichi choked on his own words, breathing raggedly as he spoke. "Pull the lever, Kaito." Kokichi sat up with all the strength he could muster, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. He gave a singular nod to Kaito before he finally understood. 

Kaito then began to cry as well, snot running down his face as he pushed down the lever with a hard grunt. With that the hydraulic press growled to life and slowly began its descent. Kokichi's crying was audible now as the machine lowered towards his trembling figure. "I-I don't want to die... I-I wanted to live a long life... I... I..." Kokichi hiccupped uncontrollably, his lithe body attempting to suck in air. "I wanted to tell Saihara-chan I loved him!" The Supreme Leader wailed like a child, bringing his hands up to cover his eyes from the world. It was over. It was all over. This was how Kokichi Ouma would die. Getting crushed to death, his lifeless, mutilated body left to rot under this machine for eternity. That was what he thought, until his name was suddenly screamed out. 

"Kokichi!"

The voice was so shrill and produced so much intensity and terror that it made Kokichi jump. Gently removing his hands from his face, all Kokichi could see was a blur of black and blue charging towards the hydraulic press. He blinked rapidly, vision blurry from tears, but before he could even comprehend his surroundings his body was ripped out from under the press with so much force it made his head dizzy. Suddenly, he was in someone's embrace and he heard the metallic noise of the hydraulic press slamming down on the empty square. Kokichi sat there limp as a rag doll as he tried to process the situation. He was alive, someone saved him. The person holding him ugly sobbed, shaking like a leaf. Due to his vision still being blurred, he couldn't see who it was, but they proceeded to shove a bottle into his mouth which Kokichi unconsciously gulped down. The taste sent chills down his spine due to the bitterness, until it hit him that it was antidote.

"W-Who...?" Kokichi reached up and rubbed his eyes profusely, his vision slowly returning and once he opened his eyes his heart nearly leaped from his chest.

"Kokichi," Shuichi muttered, concern laced his soothing voice, his irises glittered yellow with wet tears.

Kokichi blinked rapidly, looking back at the hydraulic press. "Y-You saved me..."

Just then, the hair rose on the back of Shuichi's neck as he threw a hand in front of Kokichi as Kaito stepped towards them. "Kaito..." His voice was wavering, "Why were you behind the operation desk of the machine? Were you trying to murder Kokichi?"

Kaito's expression contorted into panic as he shook his hands in defense. "N-No! Shuichi, buddy, it wasn't-"

"It was my idea," Kokichi interrupted, lifting his head weakly. "I-I told Kaito to... To pull the lever and lower the press..." Despite drinking the antidote, Kokichi was still extremely weak and could barely keep his voice above a hushed whisper.

"I'm going to take him to his dorm room, okay? Go find Maki and tell her everything is alright." Shuichi declared before scooping the small boy up in his arms and exiting the room.   
____________

Kokichi watched meekly as Shuichi gently laid the Supreme Leader down on his bed, the overhead lights flickering to life. The taller wasted no time as he got to work, tucking Kokichi under the covers and heading into the bathroom for a damp washcloth. Shuichi then returned to Kokichi's side, placing the damp washcloth against his smoldering forehead. 

The two sat in dead silence before Kokichi spoke up again. "I don't understand you, Shuichi. At the beginning of this whole dumb ass game I thought I knew what kind of person you were, but I was wrong." The purple haired boy winced as he shifted the weight off his swollen, injured arm. "The longer I got to know you personally the more you confused me. I eventually came to the conclusion that you hated my guts, so why... Why did you save me?"

Shuichi glanced down at Kokichi, golden eyes quivering with anxiety as he stared down at the nearly dead Supreme Leader. "What do you mean why," his voice cracked loudly as he spoke. "Why wouldn't I save you? A-Aren't we classmates? Aren't we... Friends?"

Kokichi scoffed at the word, an unfriendly snarl curling against his lips. "Friends? I thought you hated me. I'm a liar, I'm a coward, all I ever do is fuck things up, remember? You're alone, Kokichi and you always will be." Tears began to well up in Kokichi's violet eyes as he spit the last part of the sentence out like venom. He never forgot Shuichi's words, they scorched his heart like a branding iron as he replayed them.

Shuichi flinched back at Kokichi's harshness, slender hand curling into a fist as he dropped it against the bed. "K-Kokichi, I... I didn't mean it at the time, I never meant to hurt you, I- I was just... I was mentally unstable, it didn't know what I was saying at the time. Please..." Shuichi reached for Kokichi's hand only for the smaller to yank it away, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. Teal strands of hair fell over Shuichi's eyes as he looked down, biting into his lip as he felt Kokichi's pain. Shuichi never wanted to hurt Kokichi. Although he never truly understood the boy in full, he never wished to bring Kokichi any form of emotional pain. I'm fact, all he wanted was to understand Kokichi and become closer with him. Yet, he feared now it was too late and the damage had already been done.

"Kokichi..." Shuichi trailed off as he carefully took Kokichi's frail hand in his. "Do you remember all those times we spent together...," he asked, tracing his thumb over the scar engraved in Kokichi's ring finger. 

Kokichi slowly tilted his head to look at Shuichi. "Y-Yeah, what about it? As if it meant anything to you..."

"But it did!" Shuichi argued, squeezing Kokichi's hand. "I loved and enjoyed every second we spent together, even if we were doing little things together. They all were very valuable to me. It made me feel like we were finally forming a bond with each other, a friendship. But then one day you turned around and you pushed everyone away, including me." Shuichi inhaled, breath quaking as tears shamelessly gushed from his eyes. "Kokichi, you just left us and I never understood. It hurt me so badly. I finally thought we had something there, a connection and yet you simply just tossed it aside. It wasn't like you, I know it wasn't. So why did you-"

"You're such an idiot!" Kokichi wailed, flinging himself away from Shuichi. "I had to do that! I had to, Shuichi! You don't understand! This... This killing game... This fucking killing game has been ripping me apart since day one and I just snapped! I couldn't handle it! No one was doing shit to stop it and I needed to take matters into my own hands! I needed it to end! So I tricked everyone into thinking that I was the Mastermind and eventually I would kill myself so this fucking hell they call entertainment would be over! I needed to die so that we could trick Monokuma and end it all! I didn't want to die! I never wanted to die! And yet I sucked it up and told myself I had nothing to live for because I knew even if I lived my life would still be shit because you, the one person I came to fall in love with through this whole thing, would reject me regardless!" Kokichi barely rasped out as he collapsed to the floor into a ball, sobbing loudly and shaking.

Shuichi sat there, entire body stiff with exasperation as Kokichi's words flooded his ears. Kokichi laid there, shriveled up and disgusted with himself as he heard Shuichi's foot steps. It was over. He knew this was the end as he pictured Shuichi leaving his dorm room and never speaking to the Supreme Leader ever again. But words could not comprehend Kokichi's thoughts as Shuichi dipped down onto the floor and cupped Kokichi's face, lifting him off the floor. 

Kokichi shut his eyes tightly, snot running down his nose from bawling so hard. He expected a "goodbye" or maybe even a "sorry" and then for the detective to part ways, although Kokichi's heart nearly stopped as Shuichi whispered, “I forgive you”, before crashing his lips onto Kokichi's. Kokichi's eyes shot open as he saw Shuichi kissing him, eyes screwed shut and pink dusting his cheeks. The purple headed boy thought he was dreaming, thought that maybe he had passed out and was hallucinating. But he wasn't. Everything was real and happening as Kokichi melted against the warmth of Shuichi's lips and tangled his fingers in his soft, teal hair. 

Shuichi parted after a few moments and began to laugh and it was the most euphoric noise Kokichi had heard in awhile. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to-"

"Do you love me?" Kokichi blurted out, face burning red as he stared at Shuichi.

Shuichi opened his mouth then closed it, ears flushing pink as he tried to come up with the correct words, yet in the end came to the simple, "Yes, I have for a long time now, Kokichi."

Kokichi's heart nearly burst as he dove into Shuichi's arms, clinging to the detective desperately. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that Shuichi Saihara would ever love a person like Kokichi, and yet here they were, confessing their undying love for one another. 

Kokichi snickered against Shuichi's chest, pulling away to look up at Shuichi's embarrassed face. "I love you too, Shumai~"

And with those final words maybe the killing game wouldn't be that hard to defeat after all. 


End file.
